Para Sempre
by Livinha
Summary: Que é o para sempre senão o existir contínuo e líquido de tudo aquilo que é liberto, evolui e deságua sem cessar em praias de sensações?


_**Para Sempre**_

Uma pária. Era nisso em que ele a transformara. Uma mulher que deveria ser excluída da sociedade, assim como ele. Em quê estivera pensando quando se casara com Nimphadora Tonks? Em quê estivera pensando quando se entregara a este amor da maneira mais plena? E, definitivamente, em quê estivera pensando quando fora imprudente, irresponsável e um completo idiota de tê-la engravidado?

Morrer fora seu primeiro pensamento quando o soube. Castigar-se pelo que havia feito àquela mulher maravilhosa. Castigar-se por, com certeza, estar transformando seu filho na mesma criatura que ele era. E a melhor forma de morrer, sem querer sentir-se o pior dos homens enquanto o fazia, era ir com Harry na jornada que Dumbledore o incumbira.

No entanto, as palavras do filho de seu melhor amigo também queimavam em sua mente. Covarde. Sim, ele era um covarde.

Covarde por preferir morrer a ajudar Dora. Por preferir morrer a ver seu filho crescer. E simplesmente um covarde por não saber como o bebê que sua mulher carregava no ventre o trataria. Será que seu filho o veria assim como muitos? Um monstro que deveria ser destruído?

- Remus?

_Eu fecho meus olhos_

_E lá nas sombras eu vejo a sua luz_

_Você vem a mim, para fora dos meus sonhos,_

_atravessando a noite_

A voz dela atravessou seu ouvido, atingindo sua alma. Era óbvio que seus pés o levariam até sua casa, seu lar. O lugar onde sua Dora o estava esperando. Como sempre o esperou após as torturantes noites de lua cheia, preso no porão da casa.

Aquela mulher merecia mais. Merecia um homem sem o fardo que ele carregava, sem seus defeitos. Sem seus medos, receios... Sem sua covardia que o envergonhava até os ossos.

- Sinto muito - Remus murmurou com a voz rouca.

- Remus, por favor... - Tonks pediu. - Não de novo.

- Sinto muito por não ser a melhor pessoa deste mundo - ele disse mesmo assim. - Sinto muito por ser um covarde, Dora. - Olhando-a nos olhos, como se apenas assim conseguisse viver, Remus falou: - Estou com medo.

- Medo de quê? - Tonks perguntou com a voz baixa, assim como Remus.

- De que ele não me aceite. De que ele não sinta por mim o mesmo que você.

- Ele será seu filho, Remus. - Tonks pegou a mãos de Remus nas suas, colocando-as em sua barriga. - Isso já é mais do que o necessário para se sentir orgulhoso. Orgulhoso em ter um pai que luta pelo bem, pela paz. Por ter um pai que está fazendo de tudo para que _ele _nasça num mundo melhor.

- Dora... Estou falando do que eu sou. Sou um...

- Teimoso - ela o cortou. Sorriu, então: - Isso é mais do que necessário para se envergonhar. Imagina então se ele descobre seu pior defeito: totalmente cabeça-dura. Mas isso a mãe dele também é.

Remus suspirou.

- E se não der certo? - perguntou receoso. - E se ele nascer com essa mesma maldição? Eu nunca me perdoarei, Dora. _Ele nunca _me perdoará.

- Mas nós não sabemos ainda, meu amor. A maldição pode não ser hereditária. Essa garantia, mesmo pequena, nós temos, Remus! Acredite nela!

Remus abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Tonks não permitiu.

- Querido, por favor... Vamos nos preocupar com isso quando chegar a hora. Mas, eu sinto aqui dentro de mim, em meu coração... Nosso filho não irá passar por isso. Confie em mim.

Os olhos de Remus, mais uma vez, embora agora mais leves, pousaram nos de sua mulher.

- Eu sempre confio.

_Você toma a minha mão_

_Apesar de você estar a tantas estrelas de distância_

_Eu sei que nossos espíritos e almas são uma_

_Nós rodeamos a Lua e tocamos o Sol_

_Então aqui ficaremos_

A confiança fora adquirida assim que ele percebera que ela não era apenas uma garota recém entrada no esquadrão de aurores. O amor foi mais difícil de conquistar. Foi como plantar uma flor e não conseguir perceber no decorrer dos dias seu crescimento. E então, de uma hora para outra, lá estava ela, crescida, bela, desabrochando.

Foi o melhor momento de sua vida quando Remus Lupin disse "Eu te amo" pela primeira vez. O mais feliz foi quando eles se casaram e ele lhe jurou seu amor para toda a vida enquanto colocava a aliança em seu dedo.

- Você viu o Remus? - ela perguntara a Aberfoth.

A resposta dele, entretanto, fez seu coração apertar. Outra pessoa tinha que tê-lo visto. Em algum lugar ele _tinha _que estar. E ele estava. Logo ali, no saguão de entrada. E Dolohov... Totalmente fora de vista.

Ela traíra a confiança de Remus. Traíra seu amor. Não estivera ao lado dele naquele momento. E agora seu amor estava morto. Caído naquele chão de pedra enquanto em seu ouvido uma risada fria ecoava. Mas a risada não era importante. O fato de fachos de luzes cruzarem seu caminho não importava.

- Remus... Não, Remus!

Tonks também não sentiu quando seus joelhos cederam. A pedra fria e dura não a incomodava. No entanto, os olhos sem vida de Remus, o corpo que outrora fora tão quente e acolhedor, mostravam-lhe uma vida vazia, sem rumo.

O que aconteceu a seguir, ninguém poderia dizer. Se continuou junto de Remus ou não... Se duelou com Bellatrix - a dona da risada - ou não... Tonks não enxergava nada à sua frente. Os olhos cheios de lágrimas não a deixavam ver nada a não ser Remus e a reviravolta violenta que sua vida tivera.

E então, o nada.

_Para sempre, eternamente_

_Além do presente e rumo à eternidade_

_Para sempre, eternamente_

_Para nós não há tempo nem espaço_

_Nenhuma barreira que o nosso amor não apagará_

_Aonde quer que você vá_

_Eu ainda saberei_

_No meu coração você vai estar comigo_

É estranho como certos sentimentos, certos pensamentos, sempre nos assolam em alguns momentos. O mais estranho ainda era que, naquele momento, nada se devia sentir, nada se devia pensar.

Sentimentos não deveriam existir. E aqueles pensamentos deveriam ser proibidos.

Dizem que, quando finalmente se encontra a merecida paz eterna, nada mais o preocupa. O amor terreno, o amor carnal, se torna fraterno e você não vê mais sua esposa ou seu marido como uma mulher ou um homem. O vê apenas como uma alma boa que mereceu a tão almejada paz.

Mas também dizem que há sentimentos que transcendem a razão, transcendem a tudo e a todos. E era exatamente por isso que ele sorriu ao vê-la andando naquele imenso lugar repleto de árvores, o chão coberto de folhas alaranjadas como se eles estivessem num imenso parque em pleno outono. Um outono quente, aconchegante.

Não tão aconchegante quanto os braços dela.

Não tão aconchegante quanto os braços dele.

_Desse dia em diante _

_Eu tenho certeza de que nunca estarei sozinho_

_Eu sei aquilo que o meu coração deve sempre ter sabido_

_Que o amor tem um poder que é unicamente próprio_

_E para sempre, eternamente_

_Agora nós podemos voar_

_E para sempre e sempre_

_Nós iremos além do adeus_

E o tempo realmente será sempre o melhor remédio para tudo. Para toda e qualquer dor da alma. Independentemente de sua intensidade, de sua origem. O tempo, se não curar, abranda.

Colocando a criança no colo, Harry agachou-se. Cinco anos haviam se passado. A dor diminuíra. A saudade, entretanto, aumentara. Tantas perdas que aquela guerra trouxera. Mas não havia como se arrepender de ter conhecido aquelas pessoas, de ter permitido que fizessem parte de sua vida

- Papai e mamãe?

A voz de Teddy chamou sua atenção. Harry sorriu.

- Sim, Teddy. Este é o lugar onde seus pais são homenageados.

- Por mim? Vovó Drômeda disse. Para o mundo ficar melhor.

- Sim. Eles lutaram para dar a você um mundo melhor. Como meus pais.

- Seus pais também foram embora, padrinho Harry?

- Não embora. Apenas foram para outro lugar onde não os posso ver. Mas eles continuam comigo, onde posso senti-los.

- Papai Remus e mamãe Dora não me deixaram. Eu sei que eles estão comigo quando estou dormindo.

Os olhos de Teddy focalizaram os de Harry. Naquele instante, o rapaz vislumbrou outros olhos astutos e não os de seu afilhado.

- Sim. Eles ficam com você toda noite.

_Para sempre, eternamente_

_Além do presente, rumo à eternidade_

_Para sempre e sempre_

_Você será uma parte de mim_

No pequeno quarto, um leve ressonar era possívelser ouvido. A janela aberta permitia uma leve brisa, fazendo as cortinas balançarem. Embora o vento não tenha mudado, entretanto, as cortinas se balançaram com mais força por alguns segundos, parando em seguida.

Um sorriso formou nos lábios de Teddy enquanto ele se aconchegava melhor em sua cama.

Naquele momento, ele estava sentado no colo de um homem, que o olhava com adoração enquanto dizia palavras que ele esqueceria ao acordar. Mas a essência continuaria a mesma em sua lembrança: carinho, amor e coragem.

Muitos poderiam dizer como seu pai era quando ainda vivo. Mas nada, absolutamente nada, superaria o que ele sentia quando seu pai vinha cuidar dele enquanto dormia, em seus sonhos.

Quando crescesse, queria ter a mesma coragem que Remus Lupin o instigava a ter.

_E para sempre, eternamente_

_Mil amanhãs podem cruzar o céu_

_E para sempre e sempre_

_Nós continuaremos_

_Além do adeus._

Da mulher que às vezes o tomava do colo do pai e o rodeava, entretanto, ele queria ter a determinação. A força para conseguir alcançar o que sempre parecia inalcançável. Queria poder transmitir o mesmo amor com que sua mãe Dora o tratara ainda bebê de poucos meses, o mesmo amor que ela lhe transmitia todas as noites.

Pois mesmo com a morte, a separação que somos obrigados a passar enquanto estamos em nossa vida terrena, há coisas que não mudam. Sentimentos que superam a dor, a revolta e a incompreensão.

Sempre seremos parte de alguém. E continuaremos juntos de quem amamos apesar de tudo. Apesar do adeus.

Muito além do adeus.

* * *

_**N/A: **_Há um bom tempo eu gostaria de escrever uma fic Remus/Tonks no período de Relíquias da Morte. E então, ouvindo a música _For Always_ de Josh Groban, a inspiração me veio. E cá está o resultado: uma história triste, mas bonita, como eu penso ser a história do Remus e da Tonks.

Muito obrigada às minhas queridas betas Sonia Sag e Priscila Louredo. Amo vocês!

E a todos... Espero que tenham gostado.

A música For Alawys está no meu multiply, que vocês podem acessar pelo meu perfil. Lá tem o link.

Beijos e até,

Livinha.


End file.
